


Calling For You Baby

by surrenderdammit



Series: New World In My View [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Happy, always a girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains always a girl!Dean, named Deanna "Dee". Male vessel!Castiel. </p><p>
  <i>Castiel had left his duties in Heaven that first Wednesday night in hopes of finding Deanna alone. She often booked a room for herself nowadays, much to Sam’s gratitude and Castiel’s approval, and he’d been looking forward to the oblivion he always found in her arms. </i>
</p><p>He's not that lucky, but it all turns out okay in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling For You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine a universe where Dean is a girl, the world didn't end, Castiel didn't fall, Sam is whole, and Heaven's going through a re-vamp. 
> 
> Shut up, I'm the anti of angst.
> 
> Anyway, rated mostly for Dean's dirty mouth. Yelp. Been a very long time since I wrote het sex. 
> 
> And why yes my first SPN fic is a genderbent one, WOO~ 
> 
> (Excuse the potential OOCness.)
> 
> ALSO, please note that English is NOT my first language. I apologize in advance for typos and awkward sentences. I'm also Swedish, schooled in British English, but I think I'm suitably Americanized to have prevented too many slip-ups. 
> 
> That said...Enjoy! Hopefully!

.

It had started, in retrospect, one week before Deanna's period. At the time he hadn't found anything suspicious about it. After all, he had learned early on that Deanna's sexual appetite was somewhat tied to her female reproduction cycle, and after a stilted and awkward conversation with Sam, he had learned this was a common trait amongst human females; not an animal heat and far more unpredictable (the conversation was later labeled _Things To Be Erased From Existence And Thus Never Happened_ by a very red-faced, nauseous Sam).

As it were, Castiel had left his duties in Heaven that first Wednesday night in hopes of finding Deanna alone. She often booked a room for herself nowadays, much to Sam's gratitude and Castiel's approval, and he'd been looking forward to the oblivion he always found in her arms. Being the "new sheriff" upstairs was, overall, a satisfying responsibility as he made to change what had been into what could be; slow but mostly successful work, with a few set-backs here and there (it didn't bear mentioning set-backs were usually of a smaller cosmic proportion; you were working on a larger scale in Heaven compared to Earth, after all). But sometimes, it was almost despairingly tedious and frustrating; he'd discovered there was such a thing as angelic migraines when he realized that the headaches his Winchesters had brought him over the years were like a slap, compared to the full-out smiting pain of Heavenly Bureaucracy at its worst.

Instead, he found Sam at the address and room number she'd texted him (a habit he'd had enforced on her, that she'd let him know where she was staying every time they changed location). He frowned at Sam in confusion and had felt a stab of disappointment; while Sam was his friend and it was always nice to see him, this was not what Castiel had expected.

"Hey dude, have you two had a fight I don't know about?" Sam greeted him, mirroring his frown. Castiel felt his back stiffen in worry and made a mental check through his recent encounters with Deanna; there was nothing to suggest he'd somehow displeased her. In fact, their last encounter had been…extremely pleasurable.

"No," he replied after a beat, "is something wrong? Where is she?"

"Um, she went out. Said she needed a walk, I don't know, she didn't say where she went." Sam looked worried and apologetic at this. "She didn't say when she'd be back either, sorry."

When her phone's busy tone rang in his ear and the followed text went unanswered, he weighted the pros and cons of settling down to await her return, or head out for the nearest bar in search. She'd known he was coming, he'd said so in the text earlier (she'd had him on text-only duty every other week for practice). This meant she had no current wish to see him, and would return when she was ready to either talk or ask him to leave. Sam was of no help, as he was equally ignored.

"She must be in one of her moods," Sam concluded. Castiel had agreed.

"Perhaps her period will be coming earlier this month, and her hormone levels have already shifted," he mused, lips twitching in amusement at Sam's rather entertaining face (he believed Deanna had named that one Bitch Face #7). Disappointed still, but certain it couldn't be anything serious, he resolved to call the next day and see when he might be wanted. Nodding to Sam, he left with a solemn good bye and prepared to face the line of angels he'd tried to escape.

Heaven's paperwork was no more appealing than Earth's.

.

Deanna's voice was a welcome sound in his ear where he sat in his vessel in one of his favorite corners of Heaven (one of many parks with the playful souls of children and content parents, reminding him of another park so many years ago on Earth).

" _Hi Cas! Missed me?"_

"That is what I believe you would call a stupid question," he replied, warring between amused and slightly impatient. "You were not present when I arrived yesterday; Sam told me you went out. You wouldn't answer your phone. Is everything all right?"

" _Aww,"_ she gushed, and it irked him just a bit that he was unable to see if she was smirking with a blush or not, _"Sweet, Cas! But yeah, sorry about that; couldn't handle your voice without giving into temptation. And yeah, everything is all right, don't worry. I'm just planning something."_

Suspicious now, Castiel straightened up from his half-way slouch. "Planning? I don't understand…"

" _Good, you're not supposed to; it's a surprise. You're gonna love it, but that's all I'm saying!"_

He felt a very justified dread at these turn of events, but recognized the determined tone of his lover's voice just then and decided he would have time to figure out what she was up to. For now though, he knew she was not angry with him and decided to let it slide in favor of seeking out her company. Lowering his voice in a hint of the tone he knew made her breath hitch, Castiel admitted (temporary) defeat. "All right, as you wish. Where are you, Dee? Tell me. I want you."

As he'd expected, at the sound of her nickname, there was a sharp intake of breath barely audible in his ear and he allowed himself a small smile. It dropped abruptly however at the snicker of mischief that followed with a hummed, " _Nope!_ "

Before he could form a response, the rejection unexpected and disappointing, Deanna continued. _"Sammy and I are off to a hunt, babe. No rest for the wicked! Can't have you come down here now, I'd never get the job done."_

Not quite grunting in frustration, Castiel felt his voice drop into a deep growl unintentionally. "No, you would not. I would kick your brother out and send an angel with him for back-up and you would not leave your room until I'm satisfied."

" _Shit Cas,"_ his lovely but trying human whispered breathlessly. With a nervous cough she continued, " _I'm…yeah, just gonna—go, now. Love ya, babe,"_ before hanging up. Castiel glared at the device accusingly, as if it was responsible for foiling his plans, and debated whether calling Sam would be beneficial. Perhaps he would be willing to along with Castiel suggestion. Sighing, he stood as he sensed the approach of one of his angels. It would seem he had a job to do as well.

He made a mental note to try again once he was done.

.

The chance for another try turned out to take longer than expected to arrive. Nine days later and he'd called Sam and demanded Deanna's whereabouts, appearing in the (shared, again) motel room before either had had time to hang up.

He was greeted with the sight of Deanna curled into a ball of misery, back facing him, and Sam sitting by the table with his laptop up and running, his mouth open as if to speak. A blink of silence before a pained groan broke it and launched Castiel into action.

"Dee? Deanna? Where are you hurt? Why didn't you tell me—" rushes out as he sidesteps and slinks up to the bed, facing his lover kneeling; hands reaching out to check for injuries.

"I'm _dying,_ Cas," she whined, arms clutching her stomach and knees drawn up tight. Her green eyes were slightly glazed over, wide in pain. An unsettling flitter of horror turned his stomach as irrational panic set it, his breath hitching and hands becoming more insistent as he let his grace flow over her beautiful form and he didn't stop even as Sam huffed in annoyance behind them.

"Dammit Dee, you're freaking him out! It's just cramps, geez," he snaps, making Castiel calm down; his breathing slowing along with his roaming hands. He didn't stop though, remembering it was her time (it had been too long, nine days; he'd lost track) and how miserable it always made her. The first time he'd asked her about it had been before he'd been _Cas_ , and it had not been successful beyond the fact that he'd learn to keep track of dates and tread more carefully. The second time had been early on in their romantic relationship when she'd declined sexual relation citing that as the reason.

" _I don't like to do it when I'm on my period, Cas. It's messy in all the not-good ways; I get enough blood on the job, don't need it in bed as well, " she explained, lying half-draped over him; resting her chin and arms on his chest and absently nosing his chin. Pausing, she peered up at him with a sly grin that had his blood rushing through his veins. "However…" she drawled, sliding over so that she was straddling his hips, "There are…other…things I'm more than happy to do, angel."_

_She proceeded to slither down his body and unzip his pants, tongue flicking out to lick her kiss-swollen lips hungrily._

When Deanna hissed in anger and jerked to launch herself off of the bed and at her brother, Castiel gently restrained her and sighed. She didn't bother glaring at him, focusing on Sam who seemed to have caught up with what he'd said.

"Err.."

" _It's just cramps?_ Samuel Winchester, I will kick you in your nuts so hard you won't be able to stand upright for a _week_ and then _we'll fucking talk about JUST CRAMPS!",_ she howled, making her brother wince and look at Castiel for help; eyes wide in fear (he would not put it past her). Castiel leveled him with a look.

"Will you go buy some adequate painkillers and potato chips as well, Sam?" Shooting a glance at the still growling Deanna, Castiel added, "Some beer as well, please, if you're out."

Sam didn't hesitate, snapping his laptop shut and grabbing his wallet and phone, making a swift exit. "YOU BETTER PICK UP SOME CHOCOLATE AS WELL, BITCH", Deanna yelled after him, collapsing with a groan as the door slammed shut. Castiel let his fingers slip through her tousled, blonde hair; nails scratching lightly along her skull as his other hand slipped around her waist to rub steadily at the small of her back. Gentle tendrils of his grace eased into her muscled and eased her cramps better than any human pills would, but the Winchesters had a habit of running low on them so he didn't doubt Sam would do as suggested and buy some anyway. Deanna moaned in relief as her body relaxed, sinking deeper into the mattress. Nudging her gently, Castiel shrugged out of his coat and jacket, removing his tie, and slid into the bed next to the warm body he'd been aching to be near the last few weeks of the world working against them.

"Thanks babe, you're awesome," she sighed, snuggling into his embrace and burying her nose against his collarbone. Lovingly, he placed a kiss on her head and tightened his grip briefly.

"I have missed you, beloved," he murmured into messy locks on blonde, smiling slightly at the way she squirmed in embarrassment at his endearment. She huffed against his neck, no doubt suspecting the pull of his lips, moving even closer by sliding a leg between his and wrapping her arms around his waist. It brought her thigh snug up against his crotch and he didn't bother stifling the quiet moan it prompted from him. It had been a long time.

"Sorry, babe," she whispered, sounding disappointed. "I want to, but I'm so tired, and, you know…"

He did, and he was content to lie here like this; breathing her in and soaking up her soft warmth and glowing presence. The growing unease and tension which had gone unnoticed up until he had her in his arms again was slowly slipping off of him like water.

"How long are you staying?" she asked after a while, almost purring at his hands massaging her back and shoulders. Castiel pressed his lips to the top of her head again in thought. "I had a brief moment of freedom and came straight to you but I'll be needed soon again. I will have to leave tomorrow, to finish some business. It'll take a maximum of four days; I will try and make it three. Then I do believe I am due a break."

A sharp nip at his collarbone made him jerk In surprise and the warm, wet flicks of tongue which followed had him gasping softly. _Tease_ , beloved tease. Her voice was husky with sudden arousal, making his hips twitch against her thigh, as she said, "That means you'll be back in time for my period to have ended. Fucking _awesome_ Sucks you'll have to leave again but oh god, I need you to fuck me. You better take a freaking minimum of a week off work dammit because that's the _minimum_ requirement for your cock in me, got it?"

Sucking in a breath through his teeth, Castiel pushed a hand into her hair and guided her face to his, dipping down to slot his mouth against hers with a low moan of longing. She kissed him back eagerly, small but strong hands gripping at his shirt desperately as her thigh pressed up against his hardening cock. Keeping one hand cradling the back of her neck, Castiel let his other trace down her side; fingers brushing against her breast, slipping down her waist and up along the attractive swell of her hips, where he let it wander to grab her ass. They kissed for several minutes, grinding lazily against each other as their frantic kisses slowed until Deanna was sighing against his lips and gently pulling out of the kiss by leaving small, butterfly kisses behind.

"M'really tired," she mumbled against him, and Castiel hummed in agreement. He could feel how drained she was, most likely a combination of the hunt they'd recently finished as well as her own body working against her. He didn't doubt she'd neglected herself as well, no matter how much he disapproved and tried to change this unfortunate habit.

"Sleep, I'll wake you before I go," he whispered, placing a last kiss on her mouth before tugging her in under his chin against his neck again. She mumbled something incoherent then before sighing contently against him, saying, "S'good, I've something for you..the surprise. S'done now."

Curious, Castiel recalled their last conversation on the phone. She was already falling asleep, but he replied with a soft, "I look forward to it, love. Now sleep," and settled in for a pleasant wait.

.

The surprise turned out to be a new phone with no buttons, but a _touch screen._ It was confusing and unnecessarily complex when he only needed two functions; calling and texting. Deanna was insistent though, much to Sam's surprise and Castiel's chagrin. It was a gift from Deanna, however, and so he would have never turned it down even if it meant they spent their last hours together before he had to leave again learning it. Apparently, Deanna had gotten the same model and had been using it for over a week in order to teach him. Sam was ignored by two parties; Deanna because she was determined to be the one teaching it, and Castiel because he was very much enjoying her closeness and the sound of her voice. The way she wrinkled her nose in thought was endearing enough that he'd rather waste time to her halted, confusing explanations than Sam's straightforward teaching.

Once it was time for him to leave, Castiel had mastered the texting and how to call and add contacts (unnecessary; Deanna had already added herself, Sam and Bobby), as well as how to operate the camera and the gallery. He'd also learned how to open texts with pictures. In the end, he felt rather accomplished; he was confident he would have no problem calling Deanna, which was the most important issue.

"Okay feathers, get up there and give 'em hell," she grinned where they stood in a loose embrace. "I bet you'll be back in less than two days."

Smiling, Castiel dropped a kiss on her lips before stepping away for the sake of his sanity, nodding good bye to Sam who was sitting on his bed with a book in his lap. To Deanna, he said, "I will try. See you soon, Deanna."

Ghosting her fingers along his cheek, she smiled impishly, eyes twinkling green with promise. "Sooner than you think, babe. Now go before I trap you in a ring of holy fire."

He raised a brow in reply before spreading his wings and returning to Heaven, the welcome feeling of home not as warm as the woman he'd left behind.

.

It was 26 hours later that his phone beeped, announcing an incoming message. Desperate for a distraction, and never allowing himself to ignore the phone _just in case,_ he unlocked it and frowned. It was a picture-text from Deanna (she'd named herself _Deanna Fucking Winchester_ , Sam _Samantha3_ and Bobby _Mr. Grumpy (Bobby)_ in the phone book. He had a feeling he should not reveal this to either of the men).

Recalling how to open these kind of texts, Castiel poked the screen and almost dropped it; raising his wings up in a reflex to shield the screen for any curious eyes.

It was a picture of Deanna, naked, on a bed. Alone.

Swallowing, he traced the familiar curved of her breasts; the picture cut off by her navel, taken from above with her arm stretched out; cheeky grin in place. Another beeping sound announced another message. Wide-eyed, he tapped it and cursed in the privacy of his mind. This picture was of a lean stomach and long, slender legs twisting; one hand buried in the nest of neat, curly hair between them. It was accompanied by a text; _"This is what's waiting for you if you hurry up. I'm already wet but I'll wait another three hours before I come."_

He was already calling for more angels to delegate whatever he could, hurrying through the necessary procedures. Two hours later the phone beeped again and he didn't think twice about checking it once he was alone.

Legs spread wide this time; knees falling open and toes curling. Her fingers were in focus, raised before the camera and glistering wet. The picture was quickly followed by Deanna's pretty, flushed face; freckles almost blending in into the darkness of her aroused blush, fingers buried between plump lips as she sucked them off. Her eyes were blown; almost black. She looked wild with arousal and he could imagine her spending all that time bringing herself close to the edge before backing down; over and over. Another text followed; _"An hour left before I bring myself off. Then I'll get into the shower, but I'm gonna be so horny and hungry for your cock I'm gonna put myself right back on the bed and wait some more. I want you to just push right in, I'll be so wet for you babe."_

It took him another one and a half hour before he could safely leave his duties; he thinks he would not have been of any use had he stayed longer anyway. 29 hours and 30 minutes since he'd last touched her, and Castiel found himself hauling her towards him by her hips, diving down for her open lips and drowning himself in her eager moans and filthy words, clothes removed with a snap of his fingers.


End file.
